Is It Worth The Dance?
by TheEvilDooer
Summary: Marron's at a club, and Trunks asks her to dance. But of course, there's someone spying...


A/N: Okay, this is just a quick fanfic about Trunks and Marron. It was written late at night (like most of my quick fics ^^;; ) and probably sucks. But hey, at least I tried. Please R/R!!! It's short! ^^;;

Is It Worth The Dance?

By: TheEvilDooer

Marron stood by the wall at the club, not dancing, but just watching people making fools of themselves and having fun. She softly sang the words of the current song, enjoying her time. She was waiting for her friends to come, or maybe for some nice boy to ask her to dance.

She had let her hair down out of the usual pigtails and let it wave down her back. She was wearing a baby blue tank top that brought out her eyes, and a matching mini skirt. Usually Marron wouldn't have been at a club, wearing something like she was now, but sitting inside her home doing homework all the time wasn't exactly very appealing anymore. 

After a couple more minutes, Marron heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw Trunks walking up to her. He was wearing his casual clothes; a T-shirt and some khakis, and of course his usual grin. Marron smiled sweetly and greeted him with a wave of the hand. 

"Hey, Marron," Trunks returned her greeting. "How ya doing?"

"Fine," Marron replied. "Just waiting for someone to come along. You know, like _you_." 

"Yeah, sorry…" Trunks smiled apologetically. "I got caught up in the office." 

_As usual,_ Marron thought and rolled her eyes, but didn't say the thought out loud.

All of a sudden Trunks became very shy. Marron looked at him questionably. 

"Wanna dance?" he asked quickly as his eyes wandered everywhere but on Marron.

Marron's heart skipped a beat. He was actually asking her to dance! She tried to look as calm as possible, so that Trunks wouldn't see that she was a bit over excited.

"Sure. Why not?" she smiled again and walked with Trunks to find a place to dance.

When they stopped walking, Marron listened and heard the song 'I'm Your Angel' by Celine Dion playing. It was her favorite song. 

She looked up at Trunks and linked her hands around his neck. Trunks followed suite and put his arms around her waist. Marron shivered gently at the soft tingle that went through her body at Trunks' touch.

The two swayed to the music just like all the other couples around them. Thousands of questions and possibilities filled Marron's mind. 

Why did Trunks ask her to dance? Did he like her? Or was this just a friendly dance? Or maybe this was a dare? Should she hint to him that she liked him? What was going to come out of this dance? 

__

Stop being a moron, Marron thought to herself and shook her head a little. _Just enjoy the moment and stop worrying!_

Marron slowly rested her head on Trunks' shoulder, as tiredness overcame her. She relaxed her body and let Trunks hold her, loving every second of it. 

She lazily gazed around the room at everyone else. Her eyes stopped at Pan and Bura who were on the other side of the club, snickering uncontrollably and glancing at her. Marron's face instantly turned a deep shade of red and she closed her eyes, so as not to see the two girls laughing.

_Why do those two always have to show up at the worst times?!_ Marron thought angrily. _Especially when I'm trying to enjoy my time with the purple haired wonder!_

Marron's face turned an even deeper shade of red as Trunks unexpectedly tightened his grip around her waist. She jumped a bit, but then relaxed as she realized that she was being stupid. He wasn't gonna hurt her, or anything like that!

The last few chords of the song played, and then it ended. And so did Marron's and Trunks' dance. Just like the music. 

Marron looked up into Trunks' eyes, to thank him for the dance, but she noticed that Trunks wasn't letting go of her. She wondered what all that was about, and hoped to God that her face wasn't as red as it felt. 

All thoughts disappearedas Trunks smiled at her. _His perfect smile…_ Marron ran away into dreamland with her fantasies. Their heads got closer and closer until -

Marron heard loud laughter and she backed away from Trunks. He instantly let go, and the two of them looked at where the laughter was coming from. Surely enough, they found two of their so-called friends on the ground, in hysterics. 

Marron walked up to them, her face red from anger and embarrassment and screamed. "What are YOU laughing about?!" 

Pan looked up at Marron, and started laughing even harder. "You -" laugh "He - " laugh "Dance - " she didn't finish what she was trying to say as another wave of laughter came over her.

Bura calmed down a bit and said still completely in giggles, "You look like a tomato," she burst out laughing again as Marron could have sworn steam almost came out of her ears. 

"Stop laughing! You sound like constipated hyenas! People are staring!" Marron called out. She turned to look at Trunks who was starting to laugh a bit too. 

"ARGH! I'M SURROUNDER BY CONSTIPETED HYENAS!!!!" With those last words Marron ran out of the club. Okay, so maybe it was better to be cooked up inside her house doing homework. 

A/N: So, what did ya think? It didn't suck, did it? X_x;; 


End file.
